All I Want for Christmas
by sunflowersongs
Summary: Complete - What happens when Edward Cullen comes knocking and asking for favors on Christmas Eve? A short, sweet little Christmas tale.
1. Best Christmas Ever

**A little Christmas one-shot for you. Hope you enjoy it, loves! **

**As always, thanks a million to my beta Rhi.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**All I Want for Christmas**

"We're closed."

He tapped on the window again, and I groaned in aggravation. "I said we're closed!"

He tapped again, and I felt my temper go off. I marched over the door and angrily unlocked it, wrenching it open.

"Are you deaf? I said we're closed."

"I'm begging you. It's Christmas Eve. Please? I'm desperate."

"Listen, I have a life as well. I'd like to get home and feed my cat."

That hadn't come out quite like I'd planned. That had actually sounded pathetic.

He stepped into the dim toy store and shivered mightily from the cold. He brushed some snow off his shoulders and then scrubbed his hands through his hair. His face. So handsome. _Whoa_.

"I'm so sorry. I hate to put out your…cat, but I'm in desperate need of some gifts for my nieces and nephews."

I let his handsomeness and soft tenor voice distract me for a moment, and then I shook my head to clear it.

"Talk about last minute. Why not just go to Wal-Mart?"

"Because I need help. I have no idea what to buy little kids, and I thought a toy store could give me some guidance."

"Why so last minute?"

He shrugged. "I just got into the country. I've been overseas doing an appraisal of an English estate's art and collectibles."

"Oh." I felt my annoyance disappear. "Well. That's a fancy job. I guess you've got plenty of money. I'll help you, but I better get a hefty tip from this."

"You can have anything you want, angel," he said with a smile, and I nearly swooned.

"Uh, let me lock up. I'm not letting anyone else in here. You're my only hard-luck charity case this Christmas Eve."

"Lucky me," he said. Again with that smile.

I turned from him and tried to reassemble my stupid brain he'd just turned to mush. Those pale green eyes, that pretty red hair -I'd always had a thing for gingers- that handsome face, that killer smile. And he was tall. Such a package he came in. Definitely swoony. I'd try not to make a fool out of myself in front of him. At least I hoped I wouldn't.

_Help this nice man get some toys for his nieces and nephews and then go home and feed your cat. You can make a cup of hot cocoa and listen to Johnny Mathis singing Christmas songs…alone. Forever alone. _

"It's warm in here. Do you mind if I take off my coat? It's dripping onto your floor from the snow covering it."

"Sure. Give it to me, and I'll put it behind the register."

He pulled his gloves off his slender, long-fingered hands and then tucked them in his pockets. He uncurled his scarf from around his neck, and not figuring out what to do with it, he held it out for me. I hesitated a moment, then took it from him. He then unbuttoned his coat and slid it off. He stood there in a black cable-knit sweater and jeans, and damn me if he didn't almost make me swoon again.

_His wife must be the luckiest woman on the planet_ flew through my mind as I slyly checked him out.

He handed the coat to me, and I quickly took it from his hand. I locked the door, then stepped behind the counter and placed his coat on my chair I kept back there to sit and read between customers. I draped the scarf over the coat and turned around to find him in front of me.

I jumped in surprise.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, angel." He shot me an apologetic grin, and it was just as swoony as his friendly one. He held out his hand for me. "Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan. Not Angel," I replied. He still held his hand out for me, but I did not want to touch him.

He shot me a curious look, and his smile wavered. Making a decision, I quickly grabbed his hand and gave it a firm shake. Mistake. I knew it would be. Tiny tendrils of…something curled between our joined hands. He placed his other hand over ours, cupping mine in a warm cocoon of Edward-ness.

"Well, Angel may not be your name, Bella, but you're my angel this evening. You're rescuing me from a very awkward family gathering tomorrow, and I'm deeply in your debt."

"I'll remember that," I said.

"So will I."

I tugged my hand out of his soft, warm fingers. "So. I need to know the ages and whether they're boys or girls."

He nodded. "You better get a piece of paper ready."

How many nieces and nephews can one man have? I wondered.

I grabbed a notepad from under the counter and the pen I kept for people to sign credit cards slips. My long hair fell down in a curtain as I bent over. When I stood back up, I gathered my hair, tossing it over my shoulders. I turned to him to find him observing me.

"I'm ready."

He slid his eyes over my face and hair, then down to my left hand now holding the notepad.

"No husband?" he asked with a point to my ring finger.

"Uh, no. No boyfriend, either. He told me my thighs were getting fat and hated my cat. He's history."

"He's an idiot."

"He is," I agreed. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Oh. I just didn't want to keep you from a loved one," he answered vaguely and turned his head away.

"Why didn't you just get your wife to do this toy shopping?" I asked as I came out from around the counter.

"That would be because I don't have a wife."

"Why not?"

"You always this inquisitive?" he asked with a little laugh.

"Pretty much, but then, so are you. No wife, huh? Doesn't hold out much hope for other men. I mean, if _you_ of all men can't find a wife, there's not much hope for the rest of the single guys out there."

He blinked and then laughed again. "You know, you're pretty great."

"I bet you say that to all the girls you meet," I replied dismissively.

"No. Only angels who rescue me on Christmas Eve. Shall we begin?"

"Begin?"

"The list of nieces and nephews…"

"Oh, right." I blushed a bit, feeling like an idiot. I grabbed the paper and pen to hide my embarrassment. "Ready."

"Okay, there's Mia. She's ten. Then Holly. She's, uh, seven. There's Brandon. He's eight. No, nine! Gabby. She's just three. Kylie. She's a baby, just born four months ago. Noah. He's, hmm, eleven. And Cody. He's five."

I looked up at him. "Wow. Uh, you're right. Lots of shopping to do. Hope you've got plenty of money."

"Money is no problem."

"Price limits?"

"None. Just help me find the perfect gifts for each of them. Cost does not matter."

This will be one good sale with Mr. Moneybags willing to spend some cash this Christmas eve.

"Okay, then. Let's start with the boys." I flipped on the lights and led him upstairs.

"Damn, that's a lot of pink."

I laughed. "This is obviously the girl's floor. We're going up the third floor to begin. I think you'll be more comfortable there."

I flipped the switch for the third floor, and again, he followed me up the stairs.

"This is more like it." Edward rubbed his hands together. "Footballs? Train sets? Sport equipment? Help me out."

After getting a picture of the personalities of the three nephews, I guided him toward a remote-control car for Noah, a miniature car race track for Brandon, and a Jedi costume and fake light-saber for Cody, who apparently was a huge _Star Wars_ fan.

"These are perfect. Thanks. Now the girls?" he asked with a cringe.

I laughed. "I think you'll survive the pink. Let's go. You get to carry, by the way."

"Seems fair enough." He scooped up all the presents and gave me a serious look. "I'm not going to get you in trouble with your boss, am I?"

"Uh, no. I am the boss. I own this toy shop."

"That's a relief. Nice place," he said with a look around.

"Thanks. Follow me."

We went back down to the second floor, and he sat down the boys' presents.

"This room scares me."

I giggled, winning a grin from him. We held each other's eyes for five precious seconds. I was the one to look away first.

"So, Mia, Holly, Gabby, and Kylie. We'll do oldest to youngest, because oldest are the hardest to buy for. Tell me about the three oldest ones. The baby will be easy."

He nodded and briefly descried each niece.

"Hmm. Mia. How about an iPod shuffle for her and an iTunes gift card?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Okay, and Holly loves Barbie's so that's easy. How about one of these special edition ones?"

"The princess one. Definitely."

"Two down." We picked out a baby doll for Gabby and some learning baby toys for Kylie.

Edward looked at the pile of gifts and let out a sigh of relief. "I don't even know how to thank you." He gave me a small smile.

"It was nothing. I was glad to help. You need these wrapped?"

"Would you really do that? I'd be endlessly in your debt."

I didn't know this Edward Cullen, but I sure liked him. I shot him a little smirking smile. "I think I quite like having you in my debt."

He slightly tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. "I think I'd quite like to…"

"What?"

He shook his head. "Just me having foolish, hopeful thoughts. Let me help you wrap these, angel, and then you can continue on to your evening plans."

Plans? I had no plans. A sudden depression settled over me at the thought of going home alone. Not even the thought of my cat, Lily, could cheer me.

"Hey. You, okay?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Let's wrap these. I have all the stuff downstairs."

We gathered up all the presents and carried them downstairs to my back workroom. I had a long table back there and a radio tuned into a local station playing all Christmas music. We quietly worked, me wrapping and him handing me pieces of tape. I tried very carefully never to directly touch him.

"What are your plans for Christmas day tomorrow? Family?" he asked, breaking the silence between us.

I paused for a moment. "Me, Lily, a turkey sandwich, and watch some Christmas movies."

Then he was the one who paused. "Lily is your cat?"

"Yes. I'll share my sandwich with her. She likes turkey," I replied quietly, trying to keep the tears out of my eyes at how pathetic that all sounded.

"Bella, where's your family? Your friends?"

"It's just me this Christmas. I have no family, and my best friend Angela that I would sometimes spend Christmas with is in New York. Her and her new husband went there to spend Christmas with his family." I hadn't been able to look at him as I said all that.

He was silent for some time, lost in thought.

"Angel, if I asked you another favor, would you do it?"

"That would depend on the favor."

"It's kind of a big one. My mother has been driving me crazy wanting me to marry and settle down. I kind of told her I had a girlfriend to get her off my back, but that wasn't true."

"What does this have to with me?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, I thought, perhaps, if you would, you might go with me to my parents' tomorrow and be…my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend."

"Hear me out. Just for tomorrow. Just a one-time thing. You'd be doing me the biggest favor in the world, and I'd owe you big time."

"But, your family…"

"They're quite nice, I promise. You like kids, or you wouldn't run a toy shop. All you have to do is wear something nice and spend the day with me."

"But, as your girlfriend? I'd have to play a part? Like act?"

"A little."

I was unexpectedly pulled into his arms, and a quaint kiss was placed upon my lips. "This. Some hand-holding. You okay with that?"

I was staring at his sweater, trying not to shake from the feel of his arms around me and the tingle of my lips he had all too briefly kissed.

"Angel?"

Why did he keep calling me that? I slowly lifted my face to find his eyes full of concern. "You think I'm nuts, don't you? It is a pretty crazy idea. And I'm sorry for holding you. How rude of me."

He stepped back, and I nearly wept from the loss of the warmth of him. I was still silent, and he began to look worried. He reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. His hand rested there for a moment, lightly cupping my cheek.

"Forgive me. That was surely the craziest thing you've ever been asked."

"It was," I agreed. "Why me?"

He looked down and smiled to himself. "That's a loaded question. One I'd prefer not to answer." He played with the tape dispenser, keeping his eyes averted.

I stood there and let my mind try to wrap itself around this crazy past hour. I'd met a rich, handsome man who seemed to love children, and he wanted me to be his pretend girlfriend for the day. I'd never heard something so crazy. I'd never _done_ something so crazy in my life, but what he'd offered sounded almost fun, exciting even, and Lord knew I needed some excitement in my life.

"I'll do it," came rushing out of me.

His surprised eyes met mine. "Really?"

I nodded. "It sounds like fun and much more interesting than the day I had planned."

"Thank you so much. You really are an angel. Give me your cell number and your address, and I'll pick you up at 11 a.m., if that's all right with you."

"Uh, sure. What should I wear?"

"Whatever you like." He shrugged. "I'll be in dress slacks and a button down."

I ran through my mind my clothing choices and cringed. I wasn't one much for dressing up. "I'll try to look my best."

"You won't have to try very hard," he replied with a small smile.

I wasn't sure what to do with his compliments and smiles. "Let's tally your bill, and then you can be on your way."

"Sure. We're being rude to Lily, who must be getting antsy."

Was he teasing me? I gave him a side-eyed look and could see him carefully watching my face with shining eyes. He _was_ teasing me. Well, I could tease back.

"She must. I'm surprised she hasn't called asking where I am."

Edward let out a laugh. "Can't wait to meet her."

"You don't have to kiss my ass. I already agreed to help you," I replied with a chuckle.

"I'd quite like to…" He trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, so what do I owe you?"

I handed him the bill, and he pulled out his wallet and peeled of three one-hundred dollar bills from a stack of them. "Keep the change."

"Uh, what did you say you do?"

"I'm an appraiser."

"Right. Business must be good. I think I'm in the wrong field," I muttered to myself. I paused and thought about his last name. Cullen. I'd heard that name before.

"Cullen, right?"

He nodded.

"As in the Cullen Foundation? As in the wealthy socialite Cullen family of Seattle? _Those_ Cullen's?"

"Yeah. That's my family."

"Oh." I felt my stomach drop. I had nothing nice enough to wear to meet billionaires.

"What's wrong?" He gave me a concerned look.

"I don't have anything nice enough to wear to meet your family. I don't want to embarrass you."

"You won't. Just wear whatever. It's not that big of a deal."

"Right," I muttered as I counted out his change. I handed it to him, but he held up his hand to stop me.

"No. That's your tip, and thanks again."

"But this is a lot of money."

"Not to me. Can I please have your number and address?"

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Positive."

"Okay then." I jotted them down and handed him the paper. "You're not some psycho killer, are you?"

He laughed. "No. I'm just a boring antique and art appraiser. Cross my heart." He made the motion on his chest. "Feel free to Google me, angel."

"I just might. Will I find anything shady?" I teased him.

"Well, there was that one time I knocked over a liquor store, and then the time I robbed that bank…"

I giggled.

"No. Mostly stuff about art and antiques, I would think." He looked the paper over and then shot me a grin. "See you in the morning, Bella."

"Sure. See ya."

He stepped up to me, and something passed over his face. "I can't wait."

He placed a chaste kiss on my cheek, then reached around me to grab his coat and scarf. He bundled up and grabbed his bags of gifts. I followed him to the door and let him out. He turned to look at me one last time, and then he was gone. I closed and locked it back, just leaning against it, lost in thought.

x~x

I spent a frantic night standing in front of my closet, trying to figure out what to wear. I finally settled on a deep blue cashmere sweater paired with a pair of black slacks and heels. I did end up Googling Edward, but like he said, only found things related to his profession and time at Harvard. I had a fitful nights rest, finally giving up and arising early.

I gave Lily her presents of cat treats and a catnip-stuffed mouse. As I watched Lily play with her new toy, I leaned back against the counter and sipped my coffee, wondering if I'd lost my mind. Did I really give a complete stranger my number and address? Did I really agree to play Edward Cullen's girlfriend for the day? And to spend the day with billionaires? Was I crazy? Talk about being a fish out of water.

I texted Angela, wishing her Merry Christmas and telling her my plans for the day, just as a precaution. I really didn't think Edward Cullen was a serial killer rapist, but best to let someone know who to look for to find the body.

After my coffee and a piece of toast, I went and took my shower and started to get myself ready. I took much care applying make-up and then blow drying and arranging my thick chestnut hair. It was a bit unruly today, seeming to spite me, so I finally decided just to pull it back with a silver clip at the nape of my neck. I picked out some silver hoop earrings, a long silver necklace with a diamond snowflake that had been my mother's, and a couple of my favorite rings.

I stood in front of my mirror and inspected myself, so glad I'd lost twenty pounds this past year and slimmed down my frame. I still wasn't what anyone would call skinny, but I thought this weight looked good on me.

The doorbell chimed, and I took a deep breath before going to answer the door. I unlocked it and pulled it open to find Edward there, looking dapper in dress clothes and a long black coat. My eyes widened, and I swallowed at his dashing handsomeness.

"Hi," I said shyly. "Come in."

"Hello. Merry Christmas." He gave me that smile of his, and I blinked.

"Oh. Merry Christmas to you."

"It is now. You look terrific."

"Really?"

"Really terrific. I have gifts."

"Gifts? For me?" I asked nonplussed.

He nodded and pulled a bag from behind his back, handing it to me. I took it with a perplexed look. I went and sat it down on the dining room table and pulled out…cat toys?

"For Lily."

"Oh. That was sweet."

"Lily!" I called, and she came running out of the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Edward and then cautiously made her way over to me, eyeing Edward suspiciously.

"Look what Edward brought you." I opened the toys and placed them in front of her. She sniffed them, then turned and strutted off toward the bedroom.

"She's a tough sell," Edward said with a grin.

"That she is. She'll play with them when she's in the mood. Thank you."

He handed me another bag. "This one is for you."

"For me? Why? Where did you get these things? When?"

"So curious. Of course for you. Why? Because I wanted to. Where and when? I managed to find a couple of places open this morning."

"Oh." I just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Please accept my gifts. It's the least I could do for all your help."

I hadn't expected any gifts this Christmas and was more than a bit touched that Edward had thought to bring me some. With shaking hands, I pulled three boxes out of the bag.

"This one first," Edward said, pointing to the biggest one.

I opened it to find a beautiful glass snow globe. London. I've always wanted to see London. I turned it upside down, then righted it, watching the snow flutter down.

"It's beautiful. I've always wanted to visit London. What made you choose this?"

"I'm glad you like it. I noticed your calendar of London on your desk. This one next," he said with a point to a long, rectangular-shaped package.

I opened it to find a gorgeous silk scarf in bold, primary colors. I held it in my hands and nearly wept. It was exactly something I would have picked out for myself.

"I love it," I said softly. "I'll wear it today." I tied the scarf around my hairclip, letting it fall down my back.

"Does it look okay?"

"Yes," he replied. "More than okay." He picked up the smallest box. "Last one."

I took it from him, wondering what beautiful thing he was gifting me with next. I realized that it was a large square jewelry box and hesitated to open it.

"Go on," he said with a grin.

"What is it?" I asked, afraid to know.

He took it from me and pulled it open, then turned it over so the hinged jewelry box slid into his other hand. I had failed to notice the name of a famous jewelry store on the front until then. He opened it and then spun it around. I gasped. There nestled around a velvet oval was the most beautiful bracelet I'd ever seen.

"It's white gold, diamonds, and sapphires."

I went to touch it and paused. "Edward, I can't accept that. It's too much."

"Bella. I can't go to my parents with my girlfriend and not have something to show how much I admire her. This is a small token of my appreciation. Please accept it and wear it."

This must have cost a lot of money. I can't keep it, but I'll wear it today to show his mom and family what his present was and then give it back to him tonight.

"I'll wear it. Thank you."

He looked almost smug as he clasped the bracelet around my left wrist. "I should have bought the ring that matched it," he said to himself as his fingers ran over the bracelet and stroked my inner wrist. "Next time I will."

Next time? What?

"Edward. This is pretend. Remember?"

He lifted his eyes to mine, but didn't reply to what I said. "You ready?"

"Yes." I reached out for his arm, then tugged him to me for a hug. "Thank you. You've given me a fine Christmas."

Edward wrapped his arms about me and rested his head against mine. "Good. That makes me happy, angel."

I lifted my head, and for one brief second, I saw something, something wonderful in his eyes, right before his lips met mine. It was a slow, deep kiss, and I felt myself fall into it, into him.

"Bella," he said softly. He held my face and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Where have you been all my life, angel?"

"Here. Right here," I answered in a hopeful whisper.

He gave me grin and one more soft kiss before he let me go. "We should go. Mom hates it when I'm late."

"I'll get my coat."

We left, and I stood there staring at a gorgeous red convertible. "What is this?"

"This is a Maserati GranCabrio Sport."

"Wow. It's lovely."

He opened my door, and I slid in. "My one indulgence. Well, until now," he said with a little grin.

He got in and started the car and I made busy snapping my seat belt, lost in thought. I needed to stop reading into things he said. I looked down to my lap. "You need to tell me about yourself to keep me from tripping up today."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Let's see, orphan that grew up in foster homes, like my brother and sister, until we were adopted by the Cullen's. Was a bit nerdy as a teen, better than average student in school. Attended Harvard and now I own my own appraisal business. I have no pets, my favorite color is blue, my birthday is June twentieth, I'm thirty-two, and I love music, all music. You?"

"What?"

"I need to know everything about you, angel."

"Everything? There isn't much. My parents died five years ago. Average student in school, didn't attend college. I've had a series of terrible boyfriends, my best friend is Angela, my favorite color is red, my birthday is September thirteenth, I'm thirty, and I too love music. Oh, and I collect books. I love reading."

He reached over and covered my hand on my thigh, giving it a squeeze. "It's hard, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Being an orphan. Losing your parents."

I turned away from him to hide my face. "Yeah," I replied quietly.

I felt him raise my hand and kiss the back of it. I turned back to him, meeting his eyes, and a look of understanding passed between us, knowing the pain the other carried inside of them. He let go of my hand to shift gears, and I found attention gratefully diverted to the car.

"This is what you call a 'sweet ride.'"

He shot me a small smile. "Yeah. I admit to my love of it."

"I bet it drives like a dream."

"I'll let you drive it sometime, and you can see for yourself."

I just stared at his profile. Why did he keep assuming that we were going to keep seeing each other? This was pretend, right?

"Pretend. Remember?"

He shrugged, once again not answering my question. He was starting to freak me out a bit over this.

"You need to tell me about your family before I meet them."

"I think they're going to really like you. Well, there's my dad Carlisle and my mom Esme. My brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie. Their kids are Noah, Mia, Brandon, and Holly. Then there's my sister Alice and her husband Jasper. Their kids are Cody, Gabrielle, and Kylie."

"Is that all?"

"Trust me. That's enough," Edward laughed.

I looked down at my wrist, touching the beautiful bracelet. "What should I talk about? How should I act?"

"Just be yourself. I like Bella Swan very much. I think my family will as well. And yes, we're rich, but not snobs, so don't worry about that."

I nodded, but kept my fears to myself.

We reached our destination, an enormous white mansion, and Edward parked in front of it. He reached over and squeezed my hand. "It'll be fine. Trust me."

I nodded, but wasn't able to hide my nervousness.

"Come here, angel," he implored softly. He leaned toward me, and I found myself gravitating toward him. "You're lovely."

"Oh. So are you," I whispered as he studied my face.

He slightly grinned. "I promise it'll be fine."

I didn't reply, and he sighed. "I guess I need to distract you a bit." He gave me a wicked grin, and then he kissed and kissed me, making my heart thump madly.

I had my eyes closed and felt Edward place a kiss on each of my eyelids. He needed to quit. This was pretend, and he was wasting precious kisses on something that wasn't real.

"You really should stop kissing me if this is just pretend," I whispered.

"Hmm. No. I love kissing you. Order me to stop and I will. Until then, kisses." His lips found mine again, and I nearly swooned from the force of that kiss.

When he pulled his lips from mine, he just watched my face. "I didn't hear a 'stop.'"

"No, you didn't," I replied and placed my lips back on his. He let out a soft moan and pulled me closer, his kissing more purposeful then, as if claiming me, making me his own.

A knock on the window made me jump. Edward sighed and let me go, rolling down his window. A very large man with short dark hair was grinning at us as he leaned down looking in Edward's window.

"The party out here?"

Edward laughed. "Yeah, and you just crashed it. Emmett, this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella, my brother, Emmett."

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Emmett shot me a wide smile.

"Nice to meet you," I replied shyly.

"Better get inside. Mom's wanting to serve the meal."

"We're coming." He got out of the car, and I followed his lead and got out as well. He frowned at me as he came around the car. "You should have waited for me."

"To let me out of the car?" I asked.

"Yes." He shut my door and took my hand. "Please allow me to always attend to you. You're a lady and deserve to be treated as one."

I didn't even know what to reply to that, but it didn't even matter, for we were entering the front door. My nervousness hit me again, and I felt as if I'd be sick. I gripped Edward's hand tightly for support causing him to turn to me with a look of concern.

"Do I need to kiss you again?"

I blinked. "Don't you think that's enough kissing for one day?"

"Never."

Emmett laughed. "Aww, it's Christmas, Bella. Let the poor guy have some more sugar."

I blushed and looked down shyly. Edward placed a finger under my chin, raising my face to his. "It is Christmas, after all, angel," he said playfully.

I suddenly remembered I was supposed to be playing the devoted girlfriend. "Oh, fine. One more. Don't forget to save some up for later," I said with a flirty wink.

"I've got lots to give you later. Endless kisses…and more," he said huskily as a promise.

I found myself in his arms, his mouth on mine.

A clearing of a throat had us pulling apart, me blushing again.

"Mom. Dad. This is Bella Swan. Bella, my parents, Carlisle and Esme."

"Bella," Carlisle said with a small smile.

"So nice to meet you, Bella! I was beginning to think you didn't exist. I didn't even know your name," Esme said.

"Oh. Well, here I am, Edward's real girlfriend. Very nice to meet you both. Thanks for allowing me to share your Christmas."

I felt Edward stroke my back.

"You're most welcome. Come in and meet the rest of the family."

Suddenly, children seem to spill out of everywhere.

"Uncle Edward! Uncle Edward! Did you remember presents this year? Who's this? Can we eat now that Edward is here? Cody, give me back my car! Stop pushing! I want to hug Uncle Edward…"

I grinned. I was used to kids and enjoyed their energy. Edward was laughing and trying to hug each one and answer their questions.

"Kids, this is Bella. Be nice to her. I love her and don't want you to frighten her off."

My mouth fell open as I stared at Edward in shock. _Pretend_, I reminded myself, mentally giving myself a smack.

"It would take a lot more than this to frighten me off. I love kids. Guess what?"

"What?" Several of them asked.

"I happen to own a toy store!"

"You don't!" the eldest girl said.

"I do. Ask your uncle."

"Does she really?" A tall, dark-haired boy asked.

"She really does. Now, hold still and let me introduce all of you to her." Edward pointed out each child, and I carefully made note of their names. I was good with names. Once I learned faces, I never forgot the name that went with it.

"What's all the commotion?" a beautiful blonde woman asked. She was followed by a petite dark-haired woman and a lean, dark blonde-haired man.

"Edward arrived with his girlfriend Bella," Esme said, sounding as if she still couldn't believe it. "Bella, this is Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper."

"Nice to meet you all," I said with a small smile.

They all replied back the same, and then Esme shooed us all into the dining room to eat. I was mostly silent during the meal, just sitting back and watching the Cullen brood interact with each other. There was much love and genuine affection amongst them all, and it was a joy to behold. I felt my heart clinch in pain for a moment and looked away. To have this…they really had no idea how fortunate they all were.

I felt Edward rub my shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. Your family is great. It's so nice to be amongst a family at Christmas." I heard my voice break, and I went to get up, but Edward stopped me and pulled me against him, holding my head snuggled under his neck.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" Esme asked, concern in her voice.

I pulled away from Edward, unable to bear his pretend comfort any longer. I got my bearings and took a deep breath before replying to Esme. "Yes. I was just thinking about my family and how lucky you all are to have this."

"You couldn't see your family for Christmas?" she asked with a look of understanding.

"No," I replied quietly and looked down. "I have no family."

"Bella lost her mom and dad five years ago," Edward said.

I didn't want to ruin their Christmas with my sob story. "It's fine. Really. I have my best friend Angela, and I have Lily and my toy store. I have more than most."

"Lily? Is that your daughter?" Alice asked.

"Uh, no. Lily is my cat, and I'm going to stop talking now because I'm sounding pathetic and ruining your Christmas."

"You are not ruining our Christmas! We're so happy to have you here with us. And you have Edward as well now. Don't forget that," Esme reminded me.

The untruth of that was too much for me, and I excused myself to find a restroom to try to gather myself back together. I didn't make it far down the hallway, before Edward caught up to me. He pulled me into what looked like a study and closed the door.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring you pain. We can go."

"No, we can't. This is Christmas with your family, and you need to be here. But, Edward, oh, I had no idea how hard this was going to be. It's not real, and the pretending is just too much for me. I keep slipping and forgetting this is all pretend, and every time I'm reminded it's not, it's a little worse."

He held out his hands, taking mine and curling his fingers around my smaller hands almost protectively.

"Then stop pretending."

"What?"

"Let it be real."

"Let what be real?"

"You and me. Be my real girlfriend."

"Are you serious? I just met you last night!" I said in shock.

"I'm completely serious."

"But…"

"Give me one reason why not."

"Well, there's…well…" I couldn't think of any reason not to.

"See. You can't think of a reason any more than I can. Come, angel, and let's rejoin the family."

"Are you sure? Me? You'd choose me?" I asked doubtfully.

"Every time, angel, without hesitation."

"Oh."

He grinned and gave me a soft kiss. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"

"Listen. I think I just became your girlfriend, so you don't have to bullshit me."

He laughed. "No bullshit. You did just become my girlfriend, and you do look beautiful."

One more kiss, and then he led me back into the dining room. The adults in the family shot me looks of concern.

"I'm better now. Edward made everything better." I shot him a grateful smile, and he blinked.

"Keep smiling at me, angel. I love it."

"Have a seat, you two, and finish your dinner," Esme said with a smile.

"Then can we open presents?" Noah asked eagerly.

"Yes," Carlisle said with a laugh. Loud cheers erupted from the children and even Emmett and Alice. "I think the adults are worse than the kids," Carlisle said to me with a wink.

The meal was quickly finished and cleared away, followed by a mass stampede for the family room. Edward and I followed along at the back, my hand in his. I found myself suddenly pulled into a doorway and Edward's lips on mine.

He pulled back with a boyish grin. "Sorry. I just couldn't wait another minute to kiss you."

"You know, you're pretty damned cute."

"Edward! Stop kissing Bella and get in here!" Emmett called, and we broke out laughing.

"She thinks I'm cute!" Edward called back.

"She clearly needs to see an optometrist, poor girl," Emmett said suddenly in front us.

I giggled.

"Come on, angel, before my brother insults me more." I went out first, and then Edward followed, but not before he and Emmett had some sort of laughter filled shoving match.

"Boys, both of them," Rosalie said to me with a roll of her eyes.

I agreed and found myself studying Rosalie's strikingly beautiful face. She looked regal, like a princess, with grey eyes and flowing blonde hair.

"Something wrong, Bella?" she asked.

"No. I've just never seen anyone as beautiful as you."

"Marry this one, Edward," Rosalie ordered Edward. "She's a keeper." Rose gave me a quick shoulder hug and strutted into the family room.

I found myself blushing hard and looking at anything but Edward.

"Did you have to, Bella?" Emmett asked me with a sigh. "There'll be no living with her now." He gave me a wink and then followed his wife into the family room.

"I can't imagine anyone being a bigger hit with my family than you."

"I like them. Come on. I can't wait to see the kids open presents." I grabbed his hand, tugging him into the family room. Edward led us over to a sofa, pulling me down beside him. I was content with his arm around my shoulders, just watching everyone open their gifts, when Esme walked up and handed me a present.

"For you," she said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you," I said quietly and took it from her.

"Next year, you'll have as many as the others," she said happily, making me blink. She continued on passing out gifts, and I just sat there holding mine in my lap. Next year.

"Aren't you going to open that, angel?"

I turned my face and gazed at him. I hadn't known him twenty-four hours ago, and yet, here we sat, his arm around me, calling me 'angel' and his girlfriend, sitting in the midst of his family. And I found, as odd and astounding as all of that was, I was happy. Happier than I'd been in a very long time.

"Thank you."

"For what, Bella?"

"For this day. For being so kind and generous with me. For…everything."

"I made the best decision of my life when I knocked on your store window." He reached up and gently touched my face. "No need to thank me. I'm just extremely pleased to have you here with me today."

I looked down and started opening my gift to distract myself from my churning emotions. Opening the box, I gazed down in wonder at the beautiful, antique glazed porcelain teapot. I skimmed my fingers over the rural scene painted on the side and nearly wept. It was one I had been looking for. I collected teapots, and I'd been trying to find this particular one forever.

"Do you like it?"

I looked up at Esme and blinked the tears out of my eyes. "It's beautiful. Thank you. I've been looking for this one. How did you know?"

"Edward told me about the teapots. That one was one I've owned for years. It's lucky providence that it happens to be one you wanted."

"I can't accept this."

"Nonsense. It's yours now," Esme said with a pat on my hand.

She walked away, and I turned to Edward. "How did you know?"

"I'm an appraiser, Bella. I couldn't fail to notice your collection of teapots. Very nice collection, worth a bit of money, I might add."

"Oh. Edward, I can't take this. It's your mother's."

"She gave it to you. So, now it's yours."

"What did Edward give you?" Alice asked with a plop down on the sofa beside me.

"Uhm, a glass snow globe, this scarf, and this bracelet." I held out my left arm, and Alice inspected my bracelet.

"White gold. About seven karats of diamonds and four of sapphires. Very nice."

"What?" I asked in astonishment. Just how much did this bracelet cost?

"Alice, go help your kids open presents," Edward said.

She giggled and then leapt up and went back to take Kylie from Jasper.

"Edward. Just how much did you spend on this?"

"It doesn't matter, Bella. You're worth it."

"But…"

"It's yours. I picked it out just for you. Please, no more talk of cost."

I nodded and let the subject go for now.

It was getting up in the day, and Emmett and Alice had to head to their in-laws for Christmas with them. Edward and I left as well. I was quiet on the ride home, lost in thought.

"You did well. The kids all seemed to love their presents."

"Yeah."

We didn't speak any more until we got to my apartment. Edward parked, then came around for me. I slid out, cradling my precious teapot in my arms. Edward took it from me as I unlocked my door. We stepped inside, and I flipped the switch for the lights that also turned on my Christmas tree. I sat down my purse, and Edward sat down my present.

After that was an awkward moment that I didn't know what to do with. We'd left here this morning as strangers and came back this evening as…I wasn't sure, but it was something a bit more.

"Would you care to stay for a bit? I could make us turkey sandwiches and hot chocolate, and we could watch a Christmas movie."

"That's the best offer I've ever gotten. I'd love to stay."

I nodded and then slid my coat off, tossing it on a chair, Edward following suit. Again, an awkward moment where I didn't know what to do.

"Angel. Come here," Edward implored, holding out his hand for me. I just stared at his hand and knew that once I took his hand, I was taking a step into my future, my future with him.

"A little leap of faith, Bella. It is, after all, Christmas."

I hesitantly placed one foot in front of the other and then found myself running to Edward and flinging myself into his arms. He grunted in surprise, but his arms wrapped around me firmly, clutching me to his chest.

"My angel. I find myself falling in love with you."

"Yes, I feel the same."

He pulled back and gazed down into my eyes. "It's wonderful, isn't it? And so unexpected."

"Yes. Perhaps that's why it's so wonderful. Like a surprise gift."

"You're beautiful to me, you know. From the moment I saw your face, you bewitched me."

"You never needed a pretend girlfriend, did you?"

Edward chuckled and gave me a soft kiss. "No. I just wanted to spend Christmas with you by my side."

"The presents…"

"I called in a favor to a friend who owns a jewelry store."

"For me."

"Yes."

"So much you've given me today. I feel myself overwhelmed with it all, but it's a good overwhelmed. There is one thing I'm sad about, though."

"What? Tell me what's wrong, and I'll try to fix it."

"You're sweet, but you can't fix this. I don't have any presents for you," I replied sadly.

He reached up and gently held my face as he placed soft kisses over it before capturing my lips for a deep, passionate kiss. He pulled back and gave me a beautiful smile.

"My angel. Beautiful Bella. I don't need any presents. You're my present. All I want, all I ever want, for Christmas is you."

He kissed me again, and I felt all become right with my world.

A loud meow startled us both, and we broke the kiss. I glanced down at Lily looking between me and Edward.

"Well, hello there, miss." He leaned down and picked up Lily, scrubbing his fingers over her head and under her chin. She started to purr loudly and settled herself into Edward's arms.

"She likes you. She approves," I said with a grin.

Edward laughed. "I'm glad. Merry Christmas, Lily," he said and sat her back down on the floor. He then pulled me back to him. "Thank you for making this the best Christmas ever."

I felt something, something good, something wonderful flow through me until it burst out of me with a wide joyous smile. Edward gasped, then gazed at me, wonder on his face. I laughed out loud in absolute joy in the moment. I gripped his face and gave him a hard kiss, because he was my boyfriend, and I had every right to do that.

"But you're not even counting the Christmases to come."

"As long as those Christmases will all be with you, then they'll all be the best."

"You're so sweet. You trying to make me fall in love with you?"

He grinned. "Yes. Absolutely. Please."

I giggled. "I don't think you'll have to try very hard."

"You won't have to try at all." I nearly swooned. Good thing he was holding me.

"Come. Let's get some food and cocoa and watch 'A Miracle on 34th Street.'"

"Yes, let's. But first I have to do this." He captured my lips, and I let myself fall into him. He pulled back with a happy sigh and kissed the tip of my nose. "Merry Christmas, Bella," he said softly.

I snuggled my head under his chin and let out my own happy sigh. "Merry Christmas, Edward," I whispered as I gazed at the glittering Christmas tree, a smile upon my lips and happiness in my heart.

* * *

**Happy Holidays! **

**Much love,**

**Sunny**


	2. Then Take My Hand

**So, this started out as a one-shot, but more of the story came to me. It's still a short story with just three chapters. Hope you enjoy. **

**Thanks as always to the lovely Rhi for her beta work. You're the best. I swears it! Hehe**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**All I Want for Christmas**

**Chapter 2: Then Take My Hand**

"Thanks for dinner. I had a great time."

I reached for her hand as we strolled down the sidewalk in the snow. "You're welcome. You know, you look great in that hat. Not all women can wear hats, but you, you're definitely one of them."

"That was nice. Thanks. I thought it went well with the scarf you gave me and this red wool coat."

"You look terrific. Like you're wearing my colors."

She darted her eyes down and then looked up at me through her lashes. "I certainly hope so," she replied softly with a shy smile.

My poor heart surrendered in that moment to all that was Bella Swan, and I knew, I just knew.

"Marry me."

"Wha-what?" She gaped at me in shock.

"Marry me."

"Are you serious? This is only our second date!"

"Completely serious."

She shook her head and laughed. "Nice try, but no."

"Too soon?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah, just a little. Don't you think we should know each other better first before we jump into something as serious as marriage?"

"So you _do_ think like me that we'll marry."

"I didn't say that." She gave me a coy look. "Perhaps I enjoy my singleness."

I pulled her to me, just gazing into her pretty face. My eyes slid to her lips, all pink, plump, and tempting. I titled my head and leaned closer, my entire being focused on those pink lips. She let out a little gasp, and her lips slightly parted, her breath blowing heat against my own, making me shiver.

"Beautiful," I whispered as I slowly inched my mouth closer to hers.

The anticipation of the kiss, the thrill of not knowing what kind of kiss this would be was making my heart pound. Chaste? Passionate? Sweet? It didn't matter. All of our kisses were mind-blowing. All were to be savored and cherished.

She closed the distance between us, our lips finally meeting, and I felt desire rush through me, tempered by tenderness in wanting to practically worship this woman. Her body almost melted into mine as she surrendered to me. I hummed in pleasure. Ah, a slow, deep, passionate kiss. The best kind. The kind that makes you lose your mind. The kind that makes you love a woman. I paused for a second and then smiled against her lips. How not to love this angel I was holding and kissing? Impossible.

"You know, I don't think you enjoy singleness near as much as you enjoy my kisses and being with me."

"Full of yourself much?" she asked with grin.

"Just stating the truth, angel."

"Are you going to call me 'angel' from now on?"

"Until the day I die."

"Ah." She averted her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip.

I gripped her hand. "Come, angel, let's take a walk and see if we can catch some snowflakes."

She gave me a surprised look.

"What? You don't like snow?"

"I love snow." I felt her squeeze my hand. "Are you real?"

I raised our joined hands, tilting her wrist back to that tantalizing bit of bare skin between her coat and glove and kissed her there.

"Don't I feel real?"

"Yes, but this is almost surreal. I didn't know you a week ago and here we are taking a walk, hand-in-hand in the snow, and you're asking me to marry you. You have to admit, it's pretty out there."

"Maybe, but I'm a man that deals in priceless treasures, and I have to tell you, Bella Swan, you're the rarest and most valuable treasure I've ever come across. Only a fool would let you go."

She was gaping at me again. I found that to be pretty cute. Then her mouth slowly curled into a mischievous grin. "Keep talking, Edward Cullen. Flattery will get you everywhere."

I laughed and slid an arm around her back, pulling her against me. I kissed her temple, lingering a bit on her soft skin. "That's very good to know."

She titled her face back and looked up at the night sky. The light from the street lamp lit up her features, its golden light like a caress over her pretty face. She was smiling as she watched the snowflakes dance down and gently land on her face. It was as if even Mother Nature was in awe of her loveliness and wanted to softly kiss such perfection.

As I watched her, I felt something settle into my chest, a rightness and a warmth for all that Bella was. This was it. It was her.

She tilted her head down and pointed with a giggle to a snowflake stuck to the end of her nose. She then cupped her gloved hands and captured a large snowflake in her palm.

"Look," she said in wonder. "How perfect it is."

How did I live my whole life without this woman who found joy in such simple things? How empty my life must have been before I knew Bella Swan.

"Yes, perfect," I said as I glanced from the snowflake to her face.

She held my eyes for a moment and then gave me a sweet smile.

_Oh, angel, don't break my heart,_ I silently pleaded, _for I've just given you the complete ability to do so._

She must have seen something on my face, for she reached up and placed her hand on my cheek.

"This scares the hell out of you as well, doesn't it?"

"Yes. A little."

"Then take my hand. We'll hold onto each other, and we'll see where this takes us."

I fumbled for her fingers on my face, firmly clasping them in mine. I leaned my face into our hands and briefly closed my eyes.

"Angel, I'd follow you anywhere."

I felt her press her lips to mine. I opened my eyes to see her looking at me with tears in her eyes. _Bella._ I crushed her to me in a tight hug, my heart full of love for this precious woman in my arms.

Oh, yes. She was the one.

x~x

"Don't you have work to do? Calculating the price of a chamber pot or something?"

I laughed. "Nope. Not right now."

"So, you're just going to hang out at a toy store?"

"I'm going to hang out wherever you are, so yes."

"I may put you to work."

"I don't mind. Use me and abuse me. I'm all yours."

She looked around the shop, but it was vacant of customers at the moment, and her employee Holly was out to lunch. She then sauntered to me and gave me a flirtatious look. I loved flirty Bella.

"Well. How about that? I'll have to think up something really useful for you to do. You know, since you're mine and all."

I slid my hands down and cupped her curvy, sexy ass. "Definitely yours. Do tell, angel. I love being useful to you."

"I've only known you less than a week, and already I want to…"

"What?" I asked in rabid curiosity.

"Oh, I'll leave that to your imagination," she replied coyly and went to walk away.

She wasn't getting away from me that easily, not with that tantalizing unfinished sentence hanging between us. I reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to my chest.

"Angel. If you're thinking what I'm thinking…"

She laughed. "Men are so easy."

"I am when it comes to you. Marry me."

She laughed again. "Are you ever going to quit asking me that?"

"Not until you say yes."

"Persistent, I see."

"About this I am."

"How about, 'I'll think about it?'"

"Progress," I said happily.

She shook her head, but she was grinning to herself. She sighed and turned to me with a serious expression. "All kidding aside, _should _we move this forward?"

"Move it forward?"

She nodded. "You know, ah, make love. Or would that complicate things?"

_Please let me make love to you,_ I nearly begged. "I don't know why that would complicate things, but I'll wait until you say you're ready."

"Sex always complicates things, even when you're not having sex."

"So that there is an excellent argument for us having sex," I replied with a grin.

"That does sound like I just answered my own question," she said with a little laugh. "So that's a yes?"

"That's a very definite yes. _When?_" I asked eagerly.

She let out a cute little laugh. "I guess that depends on a couple of things."

"Like?"

"Well, for one, are you taking me out for New Year's Eve?"

"I can take you out; we stay in, whatever you wish. All I know is that I'll be by your side."

She blinked and seemed a bit overcome. "Oh."

"And the other?"

"Ah, the other one is…" She pulled her shirt over and revealed her black bra and a tantalizing hint of the curve of her breast. "Do you like this bra? Is black a good color on me?" I nearly went mad from her teasing me and showing me what was, until then, forbidden territory.

I reached for her, desperate to place my lips to that milky curve she was displaying. I traced kisses up to her throat and felt her shiver.

"Black is definitely your color. I love that bra on you. I'll like it even better off of you," I said, my voice laced with desire.

She pushed back on me and turned away.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

She wrapped her arms around herself and shrugged her shoulder. "I think I'll be kind of embarrassed to be naked in front of you. What if I'm not attractive enough for you? I'm not some skinny supermodel, and with your looks and money, I'm sure you've dated plenty."

"Uh, first of all, I've never dated a supermodel. Secondly, you're my angel, and I love you. Trust me, I will love your naked body, and I'm already crazy to make love to you just thinking about it. Come, let me show you," I pleaded as I reached for her again.

"_What_?" She gaped at me as I pulled her body back to mine.

"What part didn't you understand?" I asked with a grin, knowing that I had just stunned the hell out of her telling her I loved her.

"The-the part where you said you loved me."

"I do."

"You do?"

"Yes." I reached up and touched her face. "So very much."

"But…_are you sure?"_

"Never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Edward, oh, Edward. Please tell me you're not messing with me."

"Bella, I swear I mean it."

"Oh. Oh, my," she replied faintly.

I grinned at her and raised her chin so that I could give her a soft kiss.

"Too soon? I seem to leap ahead when it comes to you. I knew from the moment I met you that you were the girl for me. I guess I just want to rush past all the preliminaries and get to the end. You know, the happily ever after."

"You and I are going to have a happily ever after? Just like in a fairytale?"

"Yes, but better than any fairytale could ever be, because it's us."

"Edward. You say the most wonderful things to me."

"I want to say more, but those things can wait. I can only rush this so much until you call me out on being a crazy person."

"I don't think you're crazy, I think you're too good to be true. How is it that you're still single?"

I sighed. "Do we really want to discuss this right now? Let's save my pathetic, until now, love life for another time, okay?"

"Sure. Perhaps it's best not discuss mine either." She got a light in her eyes and seemed almost amused. "So, you love me."

"I do." I was dying to know how she felt about me. It was beyond silly to think she loved me already as well, but a man could hope.

The bells over the store entrance chimed, and Bella leapt back from me. She went to greet her customer who wanted to exchange a Christmas present. Another came in, followed by her assistant Holly from her lunch break. She took over the exchange as Bella greeted the new customer.

I just sat back behind the counter and observed her at work. She was a people person for sure. She was good at interacting with them. She was vibrant and animated and friendly. It was hard to take your eyes off of Bella Swan.

I was more than a little in love with her. Over this past week, I'd fallen hard for her. She'd become like a drug to me, unable to get enough of her, of being in her presence. That all sounded kind of creepy and a little deranged. Is that what real love did to a man? I'd thought myself in love before, but that was nothing like this. This consumed me. _She_ consumed me.

But those things, I wouldn't share with her, not yet. I couldn't bear to scare her off and send her running from me. Already she had become the one person I couldn't live without.

"Hey," she said quietly as she brushed past me to ring up a sale.

I sent her a warm look and skimmed her thigh with my fingertip as she passed.

Again, I just watched her. She looked great in jeans. She looked great in anything. What had she been talking about earlier? Did she really think I didn't find her attractive? She had a beautiful body. I was sure it was beyond description when she's naked. I covered my face with my hand. Bella naked. For my sanity, I needed that to happen soon. _Please let that happen soon. _

"Okay, glad that's done. That woman was kind of a pain. I'm heading upstairs to organize the boys' department. Yell if you need me," Holly said and was soon trotting up the stairs.

I slid my hand off my face and perused Bella's body. Yes, _soon. _

Bella came and carefully perched herself on my thigh, as if afraid she'd break me. I wrapped my arm around her hip and settled her firmly in my lap. Hmm, that may have been a mistake. I gritted my teeth and prayed my dick would behave.

Bella slid her arm around my neck and then just stared at me.

"What? Something on your mind, angel?"

"Yes. You."

"I like that, being on your mind. Anything specific?"

She nodded. "I've been working out some things in my head."

"Like?"

"Love."

"Love?"

She nodded again. "Yeah. What is love? How do you know if you're in love? Is what I feel for you love?"

I felt my heart pounding at her words and struggled to find my voice. "Ah, well, why don't you tell me how you feel about me, and we'll decide if it's…love."

"That makes sense. Well, I long to be where you are, like all the time. I think about you constantly. I see your face, and my heart beats faster in gladness. I find when I think about the future, it's no longer 'I' that I think, it's 'we.'"

"Hmm. Well, angel, that sounds a hell of a lot like love to me."

"It does? I mean, I've dated a lot of guys, and thought I was in love a couple of times, but it was never like this."

"How is this different?"

"With you it just feels…right. As if I'm finally in the right place at the right time. It feels like…bathwater."

"What?" I asked with a surprised laugh.

She giggled and then gave me a sheepish look. "You know, like a warm bath. It surrounds you with warmth and comfort and peace. It's just right, and you never want to get out, so you keep adding more hot water to make it last. You're happy there and never want it to end. See, love is like a bath."

"Angel, I've never heard love described like that, but I'll take it. So, I'm your warm bathwater?"

"You are."

"So…you love me?" I held my breath, awaiting her reply.

A slow grin spread across her pretty face, and I let out the breath I'd been holding. "I do."

x~x

She stroked her fingertips across my stomach, making me hum in pleasure.

"So, tell me, why did you never marry?"

"You mean, until now?" I grabbed her hand, clasping it in mine.

"Again?" I heard the amusement in her voice, making me grin.

"Yes. Marry me."

"Hmm. Maybe. You're always jumping ahead with me."

"Maybe? Excellent. More progress. What, you think me wanting you to be my girlfriend the first day I met you was too much?"

"And seducing me into bed a week later…"

"Now, let's be honest here. I think it was _you_ who seduced _me_."

"Hmm." She climbed on top of me and straddled my stomach. I gripped her thighs, drug my eyes up her naked, luscious body, and granted her a wide grin. "Perhaps you're correct. And thank goodness for birth control as much as we've uh, seduced, each other."

"Why?"

She gave me a confused look. "Because I would surely be pregnant already."

"And?"

"You really do jump ahead. Wanting to marry me and knock me up in less than a week. That must be some sort of record for quick relationships."

"I'd have married you the first day I'd met you." I meant that. I would have.

She touched my face. "You're sweet, but let's get serious here."

"I'm completely serious. Marry me?"

"Edward." She sighed and covered her face with her hand.

I wrapped my arm around her and held her to me as I sat up. "Angel. Look at me."

She slowly lowered her hand and gave me an uncertain look.

"I love you. Marry me, my sweet angel, and make me the happiest man that ever lived. I love you so much. Please, say you'll be my wife."

She slid off of me and just sat beside me with her hands in her lap. I could see she was rattled and confused from the many emotions flickering across her face.

"Still too soon?" I asked quietly.

She drew her brows together. "Well, I don't know. I mean, I love you, I know that, and I know you're the one for me-"

"That sounds like a yes," I replied, hope in my voice.

"Hmm. More like a…yes-maybe."

What? Was she teasing me?

I saw the half-smirk on her lips and her shining eyes and got my answer. She was going to say yes, but she was going to make me work for it. I was totally up for the challenge. No way was Bella Swan leaving this bed without agreeing to become my wife.

I got up on my knees and knelt in front of her. She just watched me, waiting to see what I would do. She looked ready to bolt, but I was quicker than her. I whipped my arm around her back and laid her down on the bed, my body holding hers hostage.

She giggled. "Damn, you're fast."

"At times. At others, I can be quite slow and…thorough."

"Uhmm, I love both."

"Nice. It seems I have a bit of persuading to do to get that maybe-yes to a yes-yes."

She dragged her fingernails down my back and shifted her hips so that I settled between her thighs perfectly. I hummed in pleasure.

"I love when you persuade me," she said seductively.

My want for her in this moment was almost a fever in my blood, but I had a concession to win from her before I claimed her body again.

I leaned down and nipped her ear. "So, tell me, angel, what is it you want from me? You can have anything on this earth. Shall I shower you with diamonds and gold? Or maybe a sleek European sports car? Jet you to Paris and kiss you there along the River Seine in the moonlight? Anything you want. Tell me, and it's yours."

Her hands tenderly touched my face, turning it to hers. "Anything I want?"

I nodded. "Anything."

She got a gleam in her eyes. "You may regret that."

"Never."

"Well, what I want is this; for you to kiss me in the rain. For you to dance with me through the falling leaves. For you to build a snowman with me in the winter. For you to hold my hand as we walk in the twilight and welcome the moon and stars."

I gazed at her face, in wonder of such perfection as Bella Swan. "I promise. I swear to give you all of that."

"And, yes, I want you to marry me, make me your wife, and give me lots of babies."

She said yes! Dear God, _she just said yes_!

"Oh, my angel. I love you." I gave her a tender kiss and then just gazed down at her in wonder. She's going to be _my wife_. "You're so beautiful lying here in my arms."

"Listen, I think I just agreed to become your wife. You don't need to kiss my ass."

I laughed. "You _did_ just agree to become my wife, and I'd love to kiss your ass."

She giggled. "Uh, I think you covered that quite thoroughly earlier. So, tell me something."

"Hmm?"

"Christmas Eve at my toy store, remember I said I liked having you in my debt and then you started to say something."

"Oh," I chuckled. "When I caught myself before I finished the sentence of 'I think I'd quite like to…'"

"Yes?"

"'Kiss you' was the rest of that. I didn't want to scare you off."

"It would have taken more than that to scare me off of you. And the second time that night when I said that about kissing my ass."

"Oh, that one is easy. It's kind of what I just said. My thought was, 'I think I'd quite like to kiss your ass and every other square inch of your beautiful body.'"

"You didn't think that," she said with a laugh.

"I did. Sorry, I'm a guy. A guy who followed you up three flights of stairs, that amazing ass of yours practically in my face." I shrugged and gave her a grin. "Trust me, I had some _very_ inappropriate thoughts about you that night."

"I have to admit, I did, too. You almost made me swoon a couple of times."

"I did? How did I do that?"

"Just by being you and smiling at me."

"Really?"

She nodded. "So, are you going to tell me why you never married?"

I grabbed her hip and adjusted our positions as I pushed inside of her. "Can't. Busy," I groaned out.

"Yes, I see that," she gasped.

She grabbed my back and tilted her hips back to take me deeper. My mouth found her breast, swirling my tongue around that firm peak in bliss. Bella had stunning breasts, big and round with dainty pink nipples. A man could lose himself in those perfect peaks.

"I love making love to you. I love how we fit together perfectly. You, your body, made just for me," I whispered as I traced her jaw with soft kisses.

"Yes-ahh…" was her fleeting reply as her word got lost in a soft moan.

She titled her head back, her mouth falling open in her pleasure. I could only stare at her face as I moved in her. How was it possible I was making love to Bella Swan? How was it possible that she loved me?

"_Bella,_" I cried, my voice rough with emotion.

"_Edward_. I love how you feel inside of me. I love how you touch me and make me feel precious. I love you. I _swear_ I do." She reached up and pulled me down to her chest, hugging me fiercely. I gripped her back for dear life, my precious angel.

"Oh, Angel. I love you, too. I swear it."

* * *

**One more chapter to go. Thanks for reading!**

**Happy Holidays! **

**xxoo**

**Sunny **


	3. Happy New Year, Angel

**Thanks a million to my beta Rhi. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**All I Want for Christmas**

**Chapter 3: Happy New Year, Angel**

"Hey," I said in passing as I carried our bowls of cereal to the dining room table.

"Good morning, angel," he replied with a peck to my cheek as I passed him.

Edward grabbed our cups of coffee and followed me. I sat down at the end, and he sat beside me to my right. I felt kind of awkward with him this morning. Not because of the sex we'd had last night; it was because of other thing.

I saw Edward lean down and scratch Lily's head. She rubbed against his leg and began to purr loudly. Any time he sat down, she wanted in his lap. He always invited her up and gave her a thorough petting. Needless to say, Edward had become a great favorite of hers.

"You're quiet this morning," Edward said, knocking me out of my musings.

I shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Lily and how much she adores you for one."

Edward smiled and picked up Lily, placing her on his lap. She rubbed her head against his chest, then settled herself on his legs in contentment.

"She's a great cat. Almost as great as her owner."

"You're just saying that because you got to spend the night in my bed," I said with a grin.

Edward laughed. "Well, that is a huge selling point, but I do love you, in case I haven't told you that in the past hour."

"We've only been awake thirty minutes."

"Then I was overdue to tell you. What was the other thing?"

"Oh. Hmm, well, I guess I'm just feeling…I don't know. This has all moved so fast my head is spinning. I mean, here we are engaged. I mean _engaged_ to be _married_. I guess my head is having a hard time catching up with my heart."

"You wish to take back your yes?" he asked me quietly.

I just watched him, all still and silent, awaiting my answer. I looked down and shook my head.

"No, but…"

"But?"

I shrugged my shoulder and kept my eyes averted.

"It's still a yes, but can we slow down just a little bit? You act like I'm some prize that's about to get away, and you have to move fast to snatch it up before anyone else does. I'm not going anywhere with anyone else. I promise. So please, rein it back in a bit. Let's get to really know each other before we jump into marriage and babies and forever."

I heard him sigh. I raised my eyes to find him shaking his head.

"You're right, of course. I've been acting like a crazy man this past week. I honestly don't know what's got into me. You, you've become like a fever in my blood, and all I can think about is keeping you, loving you forever. But that's all a bit premature. I agree that we need to get to know each other better, and I want you to be very sure about this. So, we can scale it back some. I'll stop nearly smothering you with my attention and presence, and we'll date and talk and learn about each other. When you're ready for me to ask again, I will."

"Well, I didn't say that. You already have the ring, don't you?"

He tried to play it off, but I knew better. "Uh, what makes you think that?"

"Because I know you."

"Well, then…yes, but that can wait. All this can wait. I promise to quit pushing you and to quit making you uncomfortable."

"Damn it. Stop that. That's not what I meant. We're still engaged, and you can give me my ring, but all I was saying that was that I don't want to get married next week, okay?"

"Ah. Really?" he asked me with a hopeful look.

"Really. Now, eat your breakfast," I ordered him with a grin.

"This is breakfast?" he asked as he eyed the bowls of cereal.

"Yep. I don't cook. Is that a deal breaker?"

"Uh, no. I don't cook either, so I guess it's a lot of take-out and dining out in our future. Or I could hire a cook."

I was silent as I fiddled with my spoon. I kept forgetting how rich Edward was until he said something like that.

"What's wrong now, angel?"

I shrugged. "You're going to have to give me some time to get used to this new way of living."

"The money bothers you?"

"More like intimidates me."

"But think of all you could do with the money."

"Buy things I don't even need?" I asked with a frown.

"No, that's not what I meant. Think of the charities you could fund, the people you could help with that money."

"You'd let me give it away?" I asked in surprise.

"I don't give one damn what you do with our money once we're married. As long as you're happy, then I'll be happy. I do love to give to charity, and I told you about my work at the children's home. You could even adopt ten more cats if you wished," he said with a grin and a scratch to Lily's head.

He always knew exactly what to say to make me smile. "I don't think Lily would care very much for that. Not my spoiled girl. So, when do I get to see this house of yours that you're going to install me a cook for?"

"Today? After breakfast?" he asked eagerly. "I want you to look it over and see if you like it. If not, I'll sell it and we'll find something you do like."

"Please stop that."

"Stop what?" he asked in confusion.

"Catering to me. This isn't all about me and you making adjustments to please me. I want to know what you want and what will make you happy."

He reached over and clasped my hand, giving it a squeeze. "You. All I want is you. You make me happy. That's all."

"You're such a charmer."

"Nice. You think I may be able to charm you back into bed?" he asked hopefully, making me giggle.

"Eat your cereal."

"I'd rather eat you," he casually said, and I choked on my coffee I just sipped.

Once I got my breath back, I looked at him sitting there all smug. "You know, you're pretty kinky for a guy who appraises old ladies' china."

He laughed. "Let me show you just how kinky I can be," he replied with a smirking grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Later," I said with a laugh. "Are we going to your parents' New Years Eve party tonight?"

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"I think it would be fun. I'm not much of a dancer, though. And I need to buy a dress to wear."

"I'm a good dancer, and since it's all in the leading, we're good. Let's get ready, and I'll take you shopping and to lunch, then we'll stop by my house and you can look it over. Maybe we could even christen my bed."

"It all comes back to sex. I see you just want me for my body," I said with a sad sigh.

Edward laughed and set down Lily before pulling me up out of my chair. "Do I ever. Let's go take a shower, angel, and I'll show you just how kinky this man can be."

"In a minute. I think we need to talk first."

"Something else on your mind?"

"Yeah. I think we should clear up our pasts so that we can move on to our future."

"Oh. I guess you're right. Hmm, me first?"

I rapidly nodded, glad to not be going first. We both sat back down, and I sipped my coffee nervously.

"Okay, well, let's see, I dated one girl in high school, Aimee, and we got kind of serious, but when I went away to college, we kind of drifted away. In college I dated some girls, nothing serious. It wasn't until I moved back here to Seattle that things changed. I dated here and there until the night I went to one of Mom and Dad's foundation fundraisers, and there's where I met Camilla."

"Camilla?" I asked with a laugh.

"I know. And trust me, she turned out to be every bit as snotty as her name, but we hit it off and began to see each other."

"You got serious?"

He nodded. "Well, as serious as Camilla ever got. She shared my love of old things and antiques. I just wish I'd realized earlier that it was what those things were worth that interested her and not provenance and beauty and history of such things. She proved to be a very good actress."

"Explain that, please."

He shrugged his shoulder. "She had two distinct personalities. The sleek, nice, fake, butter-wouldn't-melt-in-her-mouth one, and then the conniving, hateful, rich bitch, real one. She fooled me for over a year with the first one, but that was my fault. I overlooked all the clues and signs. That was until she got too comfortable with me or secure in our relationship and then her fake persona began to crack. She began to show me her stuck-up nature and make unkind comments about others. I let it go, let it slide, because I thought that underneath that ugliness laid a good heart."

"She proved you wrong?"

"Yes. I was mostly happy with our relationship because she'd always said the right things to me, told me what I wanted to hear, and I thought I loved her and would make a life with her. Even with my heart telling me that it wasn't right, and the tepid reception from my family, I ignored my gut and asked her to marry me. Of course, she said yes."

"But you never married. What happened?"

"She began to plan our lavish, over the top wedding and honeymoon, and I just let her have at it. I brushed off the hints that Mom and Alice dropped that maybe Camilla wasn't the right woman for me and their disgust over the ridiculous wedding she was planning. I'd kept telling myself, it'll be fine. She's just stressing over the wedding and that's what making her act like a bitch with my family and others around her."

"Ah. I see something ugly happened to open your eyes."

"You're correct. A week before the wedding, I dropped by her parents' house one day and was told she was out back on the large veranda with her brother, Carlton. When I opened the door I overheard her conversation with him. She was gloating about how she had me eating out of the palm of her hand. That she couldn't wait to marry me, and that my money, my family's money, was as good as hers. She said derisive things about my family and me. She insulted my parents, my siblings, and especially me. I could hear the sneer in her voice when she talked about me being an orphan growing up in foster homes, and how she hated going with me when I volunteered at the children's home. 'Disgusting, snot-nosed, ungrateful little brats' was the exact phrase she used to describe those kids."

I gave him a horrified look. "How awful."

"Yeah. Needless to say, I ended it right there. That was four years ago, and I haven't dated much since then."

"Why?"

"I was looking for a kind woman, one who likes kids, and wouldn't look down on me for being an orphan. I was looking for a good woman. I hadn't met such a woman until the night I walked into your store."

I reached out for his hand lying on the table, sliding my fingers between his. "I'm nothing like Camilla. I don't care about your money, I love kids, and I always try to be kind."

"I know. Why do you think I kept asking you to marry me? I wasn't about to let you go now that I found you."

"You always say the sweetest things to me."

"I always mean them."

"I know you do." I sighed. _Here we go._ "I guess I better get mine out of the way. I dated a bit in high school, but nothing serious. After I moved here, I met a guy named Bobby, and we did get serious. We lived together for a couple of years, but he would never commit to me. I finally got tired of it and gave him an ultimatum. Marry me or move out. He packed up and was gone the next day."

"A real prince," he said with a frown.

"Yeah. Almost three years of my life with him and he just up and left. It took me a while to get over that relationship and when I started to date again, I just had no luck meeting good guys. They always turned out to be just utter shits. Angela even asked me if I was a glutton for punishment, because I kept picking guys that were going to hurt me like Bobby did. The last boyfriend, Tyler, he really took the cake. I thought that was one relationship that was going to work out until he started to comment on my weight and said my thighs were getting fat. Then he tossed Lily off the couch one night calling her a dumb-ass hairball, and told me she'd have to go. He said it was him or Lily."

"You picked well. He was a real asshole."

"He was. He is. Maybe we should hook him up with Camilla, and let those two shits have each other."

"Brilliant," he said with a chuckle. "We'd be doing the rest of the world a favor."

"You, right from the start, you were different. Funny, and nice, and showed me tenderness. I'd forgotten men could be like that. Then you brought me and Lily Christmas presents, and took me to meet your wonderful family. You were too good to be true."

"It seems you and me were just waiting to find each other."

"Maybe we had to go through the bad to learn and grow so that when we met the good, the one for us, we'd know."

"Yeah, and you're definitely the good." He squeezed my hand. "I've been thinking."

"Hmm? What's that?"

"I'm going to set up an antique shop here."

"Really? What brought that on?"

"You."

"Me?"I asked in surprise.

He nodded. "I can't travel anymore like I used to. I need to be here with you. You can help me. You seem to have a good head for business. You started up and run your successful store, so I'm sure you've got advice for me."

"I don't want to keep you from traveling. We'll work it out. We can see each other when-"

"No. If we're to marry and start a family, I need something here, something stable where I don't have to travel too much."

"Oh. Are you sure about that?"

"Which part? Marrying you and starting a family? I'm totally sure about that. The staying here, close to you? Absolutely."

"That was sweet." I gave him a soft smile.

"Just the truth, angel."

"I better get a shower."

"Me too."

"You know, you don't have to come shopping with me."

"Oh, I'm coming. You need someone there to zip you up…and unzip you…"

I laughed. "Sounds like you just want to make out with me in a changing room."

"Now, that there sounds like a plan," he said with naughty grin.

"You didn't get enough last night?"

"Is that even a real question? I want you right now. I'm beginning to think I'm addicted to you. The more I get, the more I want."

"Oh, hmm. I think I'll enjoy you being addicted to me."

He got out of his chair and then knelt in front of me. I just gazed down at him, unsure of what he was doing.

"I need you. Let me show you how much I'm addicted you, Bella Swan."

"Here? Now?"

"Here. Now."

He reached up and tugged on the belt of my robe, letting it fall open, baring my breasts. He gripped my thighs, just staring at my breasts until he raised his gaze to my face. His eyes were dark pools of desire.

"I love you, in case I forgot to say it in the past hour."

I reached down and caressed his face. "You didn't forget."

x~x

"What do you think?"

I spun around and faced him. "Uhm, I like it. It's nice."

"That's not exactly an enthusiastic response."

I shrugged. "It's nice. A bit dark and stuffy for me, but I could live here."

"You hate it."

"I didn't say that. It's…nice."

He laughed and pulled me to him. "Nice? You keep saying that. Don't bullshit me. You hate my house. I know it's not exactly everyone's cup of tea. It's a bit gothic and like you said, dark. We'll sell it and find something you'll enjoy living in."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

I let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God. This place kind of reminds me of something a vampire would live in. Like there are coffins in the basement or bats in the attic."

"Maybe I am a vampire," he replied with a calculating look at my neck.

"Hmm. Just bite me quickly then, and make it painless," I said and he chuckled. "Better a vampire than gay, I guess."

"What?" He let out a started laugh.

"Aren't most art appraisers gay?"

"Uh, some are. Some aren't. I'm definitely not. Didn't I prove that well enough last night _and_ this morning? I can show you again if you're in doubt."

"Nice of you to offer."

I saw his lips twitch in amusement. "I'm generous like that."

"Yeah, you're a giver."

"A big giver."

I laughed. "I have to agree with that statement. Come on. Let's go christen that bed of yours."

"I _love_ you. Have I told you how wonderful you are?" he asked happily as he took my hand, leading me to the staircase.

"Look, I just offered to fool around with you in your bed. You don't have to butter me up."

He laughed and pulled me to him for a smacking kiss. "You keep making me better and better offers. Hmm, butter you up…hmm." He slid his eyes down to my breasts.

"Oh, boy. What's going through that mind of yours?"

"You. Licking things off of you…basically just licking you."

"Whoa. Nice. Guess what I'm thinking."

He eyed me. "Hmm. How many times I can make you come?"

I blinked and swallowed. "Uh, wow. I wasn't, but now…" I shook my head. "I had been thinking that it was my turn to lick you."

Next thing I knew, Edward had picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a laugh, and he trotted up the stairs, firmly holding me in place with his arm around the back of my legs.

"Getting you to bed, angel. Get that tongue ready," he ordered me with chuckle.

x~x

I tugged at the hem of my dress as I inspected myself in the full-length mirror. This was a much smaller dress than I usually wore, but Edward had said, "That one. Definitely," when I'd emerged from the dressing room at the boutique earlier. Of course he'd bought this dress, along with my shoes and matching clutch. Thank goodness the stores were closing early today, or who knows what else he would have bought me.

"Ready, angel? Whoa!"

I spun around, and Edward dragged his eyes from my feet all the way up my body to my face.

"Do I look okay?"

He raised his eyebrows and gave me an incredulous look. "Okay? They way you look tonight comes nowhere near 'okay.' You look remarkable. Stunning. Sexy. Beautiful. Fantast-"

"Okay," I said quietly. "I get it." I tucked my hair behind my ear as I looked down shyly.

Edward walked to in front of me and raised my chin with his fingertip until I met his eyes.

"There you are. Hello, beautiful."

"I'm not beautiful," I whispered.

"You are to me." He placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I have something for you."

"A corsage? This isn't prom," I said with a smile.

"No, but I should have thought of that. No, it's this."

He got down on one knee in front of me, taking my hand.

I blinked and then held my left hand over my mouth. "No."

"Yes." He looked up at me and took a deep breath. "I love you. It doesn't matter that it was that fast, you're the one for me. I want to make a life with you, a family with you, grow old with you. I long to be your devoted husband. Will you marry me, Bella? Please say yes."

He pulled out the ring box, opened the lid, and placed it in my palm. Holy cow. I stared down at the diamond ring with wide eyes.

"Yes?" He nearly begged.

I creased my brow as I stared down at my huge ring. In this moment, it truly hit me what we were doing here. This was real, life changing, and just a bit scary.

"Edward. How do you know I'm not like Camilla? This is a huge step, and we've both been hurt before by people we thought loved us. This is _marriage_ we're talking about. Something sacred and, I believe, for life. We've only known each other a week. I don't want you to marry me and then be disappointed in me, that I wasn't what you thought I was like the last time."

He got up and took my hands in his.

"It may have been only a week, but I've spent every spare moment with you and I've come to know you, Bella Swan. You're kind to others and generous to a fault. I watched you closely interacting with my family on Christmas. I saw how you got down and played with the kids and how they loved you immediately. I've heard nothing but good things from my parents and Alice, hell, even Rosalie, and she never compliments anyone. I've _seen_ you, Bella Swan, and loved what I saw."

"I just don't want to disappoint you," I whispered.

"You could only disappoint me by saying no, angel. Do you love me?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Then marry me. I love you. I want to spend my life with you. I choose you, Bella. Will you choose me as well?"

Was it as simple as that? I stood there, deep in thought. Then I reached up and stroked the back of my hand down his cheek. As I gazed into his warm, green eyes, I knew what to say.

"I will. So, yes. As crazy and fast as all this has been…yes."

He looked down and took a deep breath, before he pulled me to him for a crushing hug.

"You've made me so happy. Does this make you happy as well, angel?"

I searched inside of myself. "Yes. It does. "

He kissed my cheek and then let me go to get the ring out of the box.

He held it there in front of me. "Yes?"

"Yes." He slid it on my left ring finger and then raised my hand kissing each of my fingertips.

"Sweet. Come here and let me kiss you."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a grin.

He gave me a sweet peck on the lips and then swept me up in his arms, swinging me around in happiness. We kept giving each other sweet little kisses accompanied by smiles and laughs.

He sat me down and watched me admire my ring. "You like it?"

"Uhm, well, it's…wow, is one word. You really didn't have to buy me something this big. I mean this is a huge rock, but yes, I love it. I've never seen anything so beautiful. Please don't ever tell me what this cost, because I'll live in terror of losing it."

"I was going to give you an antique one, but I decided you needed something just yours, not something that had been worn by another woman. You really like it?"

"I do. Truthfully I've never seen a more beautiful ring. Thank you."

He skimmed his finger over the platinum diamond ring, a beautiful creation of an emerald cut solitaire, with smaller diamonds all the way around the band. Lord. I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Stop."

"What?" he asked as he raised his eyes to mine.

"Stop thinking of what you're going to buy me next. You having a friend that owns a jewelry store is dangerous."

He shrugged with a grin. "You deserve it. I'll buy you things, and I hope you'll accept them in the spirit they're given."

"Just don't spoil me too much. I can never repay you in kind."

"Bella. I have you. That's all I need."

I sighed. "See?"

He chuckled and hugged me to him. "Let's go celebrate the New Year. Dancing, champagne, and the prettiest girl in the world in a sexy dress. Sounds like one hell of a good night."

"That's not even the best part."

"And what's that, angel?"

"When we get back here later, you get to take this dress off of me."

He traced his fingertips down the curve of my spine. "That definitely is the best part," he murmured as he grazed his teeth down my neck. I shivered and gripped his biceps to hold myself up.

"You must be what heaven tastes like," he whispered as he kissed his way back up to my lips.

I nearly swooned. Then I was thankful for his arms around me, for he captured my lips, and I became lost in all that was Edward. He kissed me for some time before he ended the kiss and just rested his forehead on mine.

"Any further and we won't be leaving this apartment anytime soon," he said regretfully.

I gave him an understanding smile. "Rain check?"

He breathed out a frustrated sigh.

"Rain check it is."

He picked up my coat, holding it out for me to slip my arms into. I slid into the sleeves, and then he pulled me back against him in an embrace. "I can't wait to show you off, my beautiful fiancée."

"I think your mom is going to be pretty excited."

"She'll be over the moon."

When I got into his car, I noticed his eyes kept returning to my legs. He slid into the driver's seat and then looked at me with a frown.

"What?"

"That dress may have been a mistake. I'm going to have one hell of a time keeping my hands off of you."

"You picked it out."

"I did, didn't I?" He grinned and shook his head. "That was both a brilliant choice and a foolish one. Brilliant because you look so amazing and foolish because I set myself up for a night of torture and trying to keep myself in check."

"Just remember your mother is there and you'll behave."

"True," he said with a sad sigh.

When we got to the hotel ballroom that his parents had rented, we were soon mobbed with Cullen's.

I decided to have a little fun. I met Edward's eyes and then held up my left hand. His family went silent, staring at my hand in awe. Then chaos erupted as we were congratulated and nearly hugged to death from Edward's affectionate and boisterous family.

Alice slapped a gold party top-hat on Edward and a tucked a fake tiara in my hair. "Better. You two look much more festive. I love that dress, by the way…"

Emmett grabbed Edward by the arm tugging him away from me. They seemed to be having some sort of deep conversation. I half-listened to Alice babble on as I watched Edward frown, seemingly very displeased with something. Without saying a word, he held out his hand for me, and I found myself answering his request.

"…she'll give you cute babies."

I blinked at Emmett. He winked at me and patted me on the shoulder as he went by. I turned to Edward, the question surely clear on my face.

"Emmett thinks everyone should have a dozen kids. Us included."

"Oh."

"You okay? Do I need to kiss you?"

I let out a little laugh. "As if you need an excuse to kiss me."

"True. Come here." He pulled me to him and held my face as his lips caressed mine. He pulled his face back and just gazed at me with love.

"What were you thinking just now?"

He smiled. "My exact thought was, 'This girl. Oh, this girl.'"

_Swoon. _

"Somebody is in loooove," Alice said with a giggle.

We both turned to her and said in tandem, "Two somebodies." We looked at each other in surprise and broke out laughing.

"Aww, you two are cute. Good job on the ring, by the way. What is that? Four karats?" Alice asked.

Edward gave Alice an annoyed look. "You and your obsession with jewelry. It's a platinum, five karat solitaire, with another two carats of diamonds around the band, if you must know. Now, go dance with your husband and have a drink."

"Can't. Still nursing Kylie. Remember?" she asked with a roll of her eyes, but she nearly twirled away in search of her husband.

He turned back to me to find me gaping down at my ring.

"Five karats? _Five_?" I felt I could faint. _What the hell did this ring cost?_

Edward shrugged. "Yes."

"Edward. Dear Lord." I raised my hand and stared at my ring. "I don't want to know. We _will _get this insured the first chance we get."

"Already taken care of. You lose it; you'll get another to replace it."

"Just like that?"

"Yes. Now, please stop worrying about it."

"Like that's going to happen." I glanced at my ring again, worry on my face.

"Please stop."

I lifted my eyes to his and slightly shrugged.

"Bella, there's something I should tell you."

"What, you bought me more too expensive jewelry?"

He chuckled. "No. Not today. Soon for sure. No, what I wanted to tell you is that Emmett just told me Camilla is here."

"Oh. So, what's the plan? Me all over you, doing my sexy thing, just to annoy her?"

"Uh, I wasn't aware that was an option, but since you offered…"

I snorted. "As if I'm some femme fatale."

He slipped his arm around my waist and tugged me against him. "To me you are."

I patted his chest. "Edward dear, you've really got to get out more."

"Hmm, no. I was just thinking I need to get _in_ more," he whispered as he lowered his head to my neck.

"You're a dirty, dirty boy."

"Hmm, yes," he replied as he ate me up with his eyes.

"You're going to get me pregnant just from that look of yours."

"Good. Have my babies."

I giggled. "See? That's what I was talking about earlier. First it was 'marry me' and now it's 'have my babies?' You need to slow down just a bit."

"Too soon?" he asked with a grin.

"Uh, just a little."

"Come. I'm starving. Let's eat, drink, and then I'm going to seduce you on the dance floor."

"That won't take very much," I replied as he took my hand and led me over to a table where Rosalie was sitting. He went and got us plates of food from the buffet as Rosalie was just getting going on her baby lecture.

"…Now, your first, that labor may take a while, but after that, the births are easier. By your third and fourth you'll think it's a breeze. I was in labor for fourteen hours with Noah. That was a tough one. Mia was a bit quicker, but damn did I have to push hard with her. Brandon…"

Edward sat my plate in front of me and I glanced at him with wide eyes. _Please make her stop, _I mouthed to him.

"Rose. I see Em getting another whiskey."

Rosalie whipped her head to the bar, and her face set in anger. "What did I tell him? Two drinks! _Two_!"

She slammed her chair back and began marching over to Emmett.

"Thank you," I said with a relieved sigh. "Third or fourth?"

He chuckled. "Just because my family believes in having lots of kids that doesn't mean we have to have a brood of them as well."

Hmm. I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms, really thinking about kids, about having Edward's kids. I liked that thought. A lot.

"Three."

"What?"

"Three. I believe I want three children. You?"

"I'll be happy with any babies you give me, angel."

"This is important. Three or do you want differently?" I prodded him.

"Well, I hadn't really thought numbers, but let me think about it a minute." He seemed to really be pondering on his answer.

"You want four," I said with a small smile.

"What? How did you know that?"

"You say you've observed me closely, and I have you as well. Four is acceptable, but we'll talk about that after baby number three. Deal?"

"You're amazing. Deal." He leaned over and gave me a kiss.

After our meal and a couple of glasses of champagne, Edward stood and offered me his hand, tugging me up out of my chair to the dance floor. We didn't make it there. A snotty, blonde, too-tanned, obviously stinking rich woman blocked our way.

"Well, my, my, my. Edward, you're looking well."

"Camilla," Edward replied shortly, not returning the compliment.

I squeezed Edward's hand and leaned against his side. He looked down at me, mischief in his eyes.

"Bella, this is Camilla George. Camilla, this is Bella Swan, my fiancée."

That startled her. "Really?"

"Really."

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Love you, angel."

I grinned back up at him. "Love you more, baby."

Camilla fake coughed, and I could have sworn I heard her say "_vomit_" under her breath.

Edward wrapped his arm around me, tucking me up against him in a loving, protective gesture.

"Nice to meet you," I said and held out my hand.

Camilla briefly shook it as she settled her face into false geniality. "Likewise. I need a drink. Be a dear, Edward, and find me one."

"Find your own. I've got dancing to do with the most beautiful woman in the room."

I nearly giggled at Camilla's "_Well_" as we passed by.

Edward tugged me along out onto the dance floor to a lively song from the seventies. "Sorry about that, angel," he said as he pulled me into his arms.

I shrugged. "No big deal. She's a bitch. You can do better."

He laughed. "I _did_ do better. Worlds, universes better than her."

Without warning, he stepped back and spun me around under his arm, then pulled me back against his chest. I just stared up at him with my mouth open in surprise.

"Oh, my."

He laughed and spun me around again, this time taking me through the dance steps when I was back in his arms.

"You really can dance."

"Uh-huh. Told you."

I was grinning as he really began to move and lead me around the dance floor. We danced until my feet hurt so much I had to take my shoes off and then I danced barefoot. I drank too much champagne, and by the time midnight rolled around, I was more than a bit happy, tired, and fuzzy headed.

"It's time!" Alice yelled. "Ten, nine, eight…"

I held Edward's hand as we stood in the middle of the dance floor under the disco ball and chanted the countdown with everyone else.

"…three, two, one! Happy New Year!"

The band started playing "Auld Lang Syne" while Edward pulled me into his arms and gently held my face.

"Happy New Year, angel. I love you."

"Happy New Year. Love you back," I replied with a smile.

He then placed his lips to mine, and we kissed as I saw stars. Maybe it was just the lights from the disco ball, but it was magic, just like my past week had been.

I sighed in contentment as Edward pulled me into a tight hug. My new year was starting out wonderful. Life was wonderful. I couldn't wait to see what the future would bring.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my little holiday story. Happy New Year! I hope it's a blessed one for you and your loved ones!**

**xxoo**

**Sunny**


End file.
